The invention relates to a temporary support for heavy engine covers or hoods for large off-road vehicles. The invention further relates to other vehicles or structures which require an easily operated and safe temporary support. In particular, the invention relates to supports having folding features and double-positive locks.
Heretofore, folding hood supports have made use of a single locking arrangement. This arrangement includes over-center devices; ratchet released by raising hood from supported position and spring latch devices. Such supports are at a disadvantage for safe, long-term use on heavy hoods in outdoor environments for several reasons. Wear during use makes the spring actuated latches unreliable and unsafe since failure could cause the heavy hood to fall on maintenance personnel. Wind induced loads could cause over-center or ratchet hoods to inadvertently release, resulting in an unsafe situation. A hood support utilizing two independent, positive latches is essential for safety to personnel working beneath heavy, temporarily supported hoods and, due to the above-noted inadequacies of the prior art, this need has gone unfulfilled until the present invention.